gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Phil Bell
Phil Bell (born 1968) works for the Pegorino Family in Alderney; primarily he runs their front operations, but is also involved in some wetwork -- he accompanies Niko Bellic on three violent missions for the Pegorinos. Biography Phil maintains that he is a legitimate businessman, managing construction yards and the Pegorino-owned Honker's Gentlemen's Club based in Tudor. The authorities have his places of business bugged, so he speaks in generalities which will not implicate him in anything, and is especially cautious with his planning; his caution often puts him at odds with capo Ray Boccino, who is far more cavalier. Although Don Jimmy Pegorino says Phil is his best associate, he also notes that Bell is mostly Irish by blood, and as such, promoting him within the Pegorino gang would lower their standing with the Five Families of the Commission. It is suspected that Phil may be having an affair with Pegorino's wife, Angie; Ray has expressed his concerns to Pegorino, but Jimmy puts little stock in Ray's opinion, and doesn't believe the rumours. So low is his opinion of Ray, in fact (and so high his opinion of Phil), that when a scare leads Pegorino to liquidate any possible snitches, he chooses to whack Ray, his caporegime, and not Phil, who, like Niko, is merely an associate of the organization. Phil is divorced, and is very bitter at his ex-wife, who won full custody of their children. At one point, Phil has a conversation with Niko which reflects the themes of hard decisions and the morality of following orders which recur throughout GTA IV. Niko's experience has led him to question orders he considers immoral, even if he does go through with most of them; Phil, on the other hand, strongly believes in following orders to the letter, to the point of abdicating responsibility. Ending If the player chooses the "Revenge" storyline near the end of the game, the Pegorino crime family is dealt a serious blow, and so Phil decides to leave the dying organization. In spite of this, he tells Niko that killing Dimitri Rascalov was the right decision. If the player chooses the "Deal" storyline, Phil will accompany Niko on the way to the heroin deal; it turns out that Dimitri has killed the buyers, so the two decide to steal the money, engaging its guardians in a lengthy gun battle. After getting the money, Niko tells Phil that he is out of the crime business for good. Mission appearences ;GTA IV * No Way on the Subway * Truck Hustle (Boss) * Catch the Wave (Boss) * Trespass (Boss) * To Live and Die in Alderney (Boss) * ...Pest Control * If the Price is Right Trivia *It is possible that the unnamed character to which Gay Tony is talking to in the second cutscene of the GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony mission I luv LC is Phil. However, their appearances don't match completely and it is therefore uncertain. *Phil Bell may be based off of Henry Hill from the Goodfellas. They are both Irish-Italians who can't become high ranking members due to their Irish ancestery. *Phil could also be based on JD O'Toole from GTA Liberty City Stories like Phil, JD can't get a high rank in the Sindacco Family because of Irish ancestry. LCPD Database record Surname: Bell First Name: Phil Age: 40 Place of Birth: Alderney City, Alderney Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Sydicate Criminal Record: *1984 - Grand Theft Auto *1988 - Promoting Gambling *1990 - Manslaughter *2005 - Racketeering Notes: *Chief Lieutenant in the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. *Not believed to be a "made" member of the Mafia because of he is of mixed Irish / Italian ancestry. *Careful about wiretaps and other forms of surveillance. *Maintains that he is a legitimate businessman, managing construction yards and the Pegorino-owned Honker's Gentleman's Club in Tudor. *Is Good frriends with Angie Pegorino. Bell, Phil Bell, Phil Bell, Phil Bell, Phil